Everybody Knows
by Pride of a Saiyan
Summary: I'm so sorry for not updating, I had no idea you were all waiting for a new chappie... My stories tend to grow LONG. And I tend to stop halfway. I'll try to finish it ppl! Thanks for reviewing!
1. Next

-

Alright. Just to prevent people from going: "Hey, weren't they dead in the books?" I kept everyone alive. Even Hedwig. Why? It's called fanfiction people! I have the power to bring them all back. But I won't bring back Voldie. Why? Because he has been a _very_ naughty little wizard. Lol. Oh and Cedric can stay dead too. Why? Because… who needs a Hufflepuff when you got Harry and Draco? Honestly, that's just ridiculous.

(Draco: "This fic is ridiculous."

Harry: "Shut up Malfoy!")

Just joking here. I don't want to piss off any Diggory fans. ;-)

Anyway. Enjoy the fic and if you by any chance find the time and place to review, I'll be worshipping you! (Just joking here as well, but I _really_ appreciate reviews.)

On with the fic!

-

**Everybody Knows**

**Chapter One – Next**

It all started with that wretched note Malfoy had sent him during Potions.

"Potter.

You're next."

If only Malfoy had meant that he was going to hurt or kill Harry. That was something he could deal with after seven years of being hunted by Voldemort.

But he knew full well what Malfoy had in mind. Back at Hogwarts, peace restored to the world, Malfoy had fully developed his Slytherin sex god potential. He wasn't being secretive about it either. He always announced who his victim-to-be was. And he always, always succeeded in fucking whoever it was he laid his cold grey eyes on.

Harry picked up his quill and scribbled back:

"In your dreams, Malfoy.

What are you, braindead?

I'm not gay; I hate you; Ewww! I could go on forever with this list of reasons why I couldn't possibly be interested in you, but you're really just a waste of my time.

P.S. Did I mention that I hate you?"

He crumpled the piece of parchment in a violent gesture and threw it at Malfoy's head as hard as he could.

Malfoy caught it with ease (damn his Quidditch reflexes) and unfolded the note.

He read it, and then looked at Harry with a horrible smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy and turned to get back to work on his potion. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Malfoy blew him a kiss.

"Wanker," Harry muttered under his breath.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered.

"I'll tell you later," Harry hissed back.

Ron ignored this and interpreted Malfoy's gesture the right way.

"Don't tell me he's after you now."

Harry clenched his jaws in frustration.

"He is. Leave me alone, will you? I'll come up with a plan as soon as possible. I'm going to need your help though. And Hermione's. And… oh, whatever. We'll have a meeting after dinner in Common Room, alright? I've been wanting to kill that pureblood piece of shit ever since Voldemort died."

Ron raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa, mate. Take it easy. It's only Malfoy…"

"You wouldn't be saying that if it was you he was after."

Ron's mouth snapped shut and he nodded grimly.

"Common Room tonight then," he confirmed.


	2. Meeting

-

The Gryffindor dream team leaps into action. Who would've thought? Lol. Please review, it's what makes my world go round. Enjoy!

-

 **Chapter Two – Meeting**

"I'll cut right to the chase," Harry opened the meeting that night. "I'm to be Draco Malfoy's next victim."

Reactions varied from "Oh God no!" to gasps and shudders.

"I need to come up with a plan to stop him, obviously," Harry continued. "But I can't ignore the fact that he has always got his way up till now. He can't be underestimated. I don't have the faintest clue how he does what he does, but…"

Harry paused.

"I'm not going to give in to the likes of him. I hate him, and I want to see him suffer."

"So do we, mate," Ron said in a supportive way. "So, any ideas?"

"Well, I need to be guarded whenever I'm out of the Tower. I suspect Malfoy is most dangerous when I'm alone. With backup, he won't be able to get to me."

"We've got you covered, Harry," Seamus said. "We'll be watching your back from now on."

"How about a decoy?" Hermione asked.

"Decoy? What do you mean?" Neville asked.

"Well, we can send in a Veela to distract him," Hermione explained. "He won't be able to resist, and forget all about Harry."

"Good one, Hermione!" Ron said, hugging her excitedly. "We can ask Fleur, she's part Veela. She probably knows loads of Veelas."

"We can make a Love Potion for Malfoy," Neville offered. "Make him fall in love with Filch."

A roar of laughter filled the Gryffindor Common Room.

"That's… bloody… brilliant," Dean choked out. "Malfoy… and… Filch…"

"Hilarious. Now that's what I mean when I say I want to see that bastard suffer," Harry grinned maliciously.

"Any other ideas?" Hermione asked, taking over the meeting as she was used to be in command.

"We'll come up with more, no doubt," Dean said.

"Yeah, Harry, I'll ask Fred and George. I just know they'll have at least ten crazy ideas to get rid of Malfoy," Ron added.

"Great. Thanks, guys. And girls," Harry added hastily when he received a nasty look from Hermione.

"Meeting closed," Hermione said.

Ron wrote a letter to Fleur Delacour and the twins and tied it to Pigwidgeon's paw.

"Sit still, you damned bird," Ron muttered. "Hermione, are you sure your parents can't get him a prescription for Ritalin?"

"Ron, you're not supposed to give ADHD medicine to animals. The answer is still no."

Neville went to the greenhouse to gather ingredients for his Love Potion.

"Filch…" he sniggered when he went through the portrait hole. "Merlin, I'm a genius."


	3. Counterstrike

-

"Malfoy, I hate you and want you to die."

Soooo… Harry… obsessed much?

Lol. Enjoy!

-

**Chapter Three – Counterstrike**

"For Salazar's sake, Potter's so bloody predictable," Malfoy sighed annoyed. "Calling on his friends the minute I challenge him. Longbottom is going to make a Love Potion, I'm sure. Crabbe, you know what to do."

Vincent Crabbe nodded and followed Neville to the greenhouse.

"Goyle, you intercept any owls that just left Gryffindor Tower," Malfoy commanded. "I just know Weasley is going to write to his family for help. Probably the twins. Fucking Weasleys. I'll be very pleased to make them fail to help Saint Potter in his predicament."

Goyle left as well, leaving Malfoy in his hiding place near the Gryffindor entrance.

_And I know Potter will not leave his Common Room on his own from now on. He may be predictable, he's not stupid. He'll have his idiot friends watch his back twenty-four seven. But I can work around that, I'm sure. I've done it before, and I can do it again._

Malfoy smirked again.

"Strike one is for me, Potter. I can't wait for round two. But I guess that will have to wait until tomorrow."

-

The next morning, Harry was receiving curious looks from all of his fellow students. Malfoy had clearly been spreading the rumor and told everyone about his next victim.

_Back to year one,_ he thought bitterly. _Malfoy__, I hate you and I want you to die._

He shot a death glare to the Slytherin table, where Malfoy was waving merrily at him.

"Don't let him get to you, Harry," Hermione whispered. She had accompanied Harry to the Great Hall, her wand in her sleeve in case of any danger.

"It's impossible," Harry hissed back. "I want to break his face."

"Have some patience," Hermione soothed him. "He will pay for this. But you need to ignore him and wait. Our plan takes time. Until we can take action, every Gryffindor in Hogwarts will protect you from that git."

Harry sat down with his back to the Slytherin table.

"Good morning, Harry," Neville greeted him.

"Yeah? What's so good about it?" Harry growled.

"I'm sorry," Neville said.

"No, Neville, I'm sorry," Harry said. "I'm just in a bad mood is all. How is the potion coming along?"

"Fine! It'll be ready in a week."

"That's good news. Now let's hope Ron hears from Fleur soon, and I'll be right as rain again."

Harry focused on his breakfast, determined to ignore whoever was staring at him.

-

At the Slytherin table, Malfoy was having a whispered conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Damn it, Crabbe, you took your sweet time last night. Did Longbottom give you any trouble?"

"He did put up a bit of a fight, but it was nothing I couldn't handle," Crabbe whispered back. "They will never find out."

"Perfect. Remind me to put you on my Christmas list, Crabbe. And you, Goyle, what did you find out?"

Goyle passed Malfoy a piece of parchment under the table. Malfoy read it quickly and raised his eyebrows.

"How cunning… I didn't expect this from Weasley. Come to think of it, it was probably Granger's idea. I love the way her mind works sometimes."

Malfoy smirked.

"They'll be in for a nasty surprise when it comes to Veelas."

Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in unison.


	4. Legilimens

-

Nothing seems to be happening for a few days. But then… No I won't tell you! Just read the chapter already, it's all in there! Enjoy! ;-)

-

**Chapter Four – Legilimens**

Three days went by. Fleur had sent a reply to Ron's letter and was trying to send her cousin over to Hogwarts as soon as possible. The twins promised to come up with ideas to help Harry. Neville's potion was still brewing. Nothing noteworthy happened during those three days.

Harry began to feel restless. He had expected Malfoy to make a move by now, but it seemed like Malfoy was waiting for something.

For what exactly?

Harry felt like punching something. This wasn't a joke. Malfoy wouldn't have notified the whole school if it were a mere joke. This was for real. But the waiting was driving Harry crazy.

_Malfoy__ knows that. He's doing this on purpose. He knows I hate to wait. Maybe…_

Harry stopped his pacing around the dorm and slapped his own forehead.

_… he's waiting for me to snap. That's what he wants. He wants me to come to him._

Harry smiled.

_Well, forget that. I will not lose control. That bastard won't break me that easily._

"Harry? Are you coming?" Hermione was down in Common Room, waiting for Harry to come down.

Harry didn't answer and went down.

"I'm here," he muttered.

"Are you alright?" Hermione inquired.

"Fine. Where's Ron?"

"Professor Flitwick needed a word with him about his Charms."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but then shrugged.

"Let's go then."

Double Potions on Friday afternoon. Harry hadn't slept very well and felt tired and paranoid. Being in the same classroom as Malfoy certainly wasn't doing anything to soothe his agitated state.

"I'll be right next to you, Harry," Hermione whispered when they entered the dungeons.

Harry nodded and walked into the classroom. He immediately spotted Malfoy and moved to the desk that was furthest from his hated enemy. This earned him an arrogant smirk from Malfoy. Harry flopped on his chair and buried his head in his arms.

_I want to die… Please, Merlin, I need a miracle. Get me out of this classroom._

Hermione followed him like a shadow during class. Snape told them to continue their work from last week; they were brewing complex potions now, and it often took them weeks to get it right.

Harry was relieved when Snape finally told them to clean up and sit down. Harry zoned out during the lecture about what they needed to prepare for next class, trusting Hermione to write it all down.

He startled and almost fell out of his chair when he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

- _You don't look so good, Potter. Haven't been sleeping well lately?_

_What the… Malfoy? Get the hell out of my head!!_

- _Why? Afraid I might find out your darkest secret?_

Harry didn't respond and forced his magic around him to shield him from Malfoy's intrusion.

- _Aw, come on, Potter, you know that won't work. You suck at Occlumency._

Harry cringed. Malfoy was right about that.

_Shut up, Malfoy! What the hell do you want?_

- _I thought that was obvious, Potter. How about a backrub to get rid of all that tension?_

_Ugh. Pervert. I already told you no. What do I have to do to make you realize this is never going to happen?_

Silence. Malfoy turned around and looked straight at Harry.

- _You know what, Potter? You're a coward. I dare you to kiss me and then say you feel nothing for me._

Harry stared at Malfoy wide-eyed.

_You're unbelievable._

- _Thank you. But I already know that._

_You insufferable bastard! That was NOT a compliment!_

- _I know. But you're still a coward. You claim to be straight. Why not put that theory through the test?_

_It's not a theory you goddamned son of a bitch! And again, NO! We're not even having this conversation! Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. Head!_

- _Impatient little Gryffindor. Just one final question, Potter, and then I'll leave you alone for a while. Why, after all the wretched things I've done to you, did you save my life last year?_


	5. Confrontation

-

More telepathic conversation. Confrontation up ahead. An Unforgivable Curse? Ooohh… Please just start reading! And please review! ;-)

-

**Chapter Five – Confrontation**

Harry's mind went completely blank for a moment. He hadn't thought about that terrible ordeal in the Room of Requirement last year. Crabbe and Goyle had made it out of the Room on their own, leaving their leader in the blazing Fiendfyre. Harry had risked his own life to save Malfoy from the flames. Why he did it? He didn't know. He just reacted.

_I… just reacted, I guess. The fact that I saved your life changes nothing, Malfoy. Do you even remember I almost killed you during sixth year?_

- _Oh trust me, Potter, I remember. But you didn't mean to kill me. You had no idea what that spell would do. And you looked quite distraught when you saw how bad you hurt me._

_I'm not a Death Eater, Malfoy. I don't enjoy hurting other people like you do._

- _Who says I enjoy hurting other people? Really, Potter, you don't know me at all. You should know better. After all, I couldn't kill Dumbledore, now could I?_

_Don't play the hero with me, Malfoy. All you live for is your own glory. Well, good luck with that. I don't want any part of it._

Silence again. Then Harry heard Malfoy gasp inside his mind.

- _The Sorting Hat almost put you in Slytherin?_

Harry clenched his fists in rage.

_That's it. You get out of my head now or I'll hex you inside out._

Harry felt Malfoy's presence disappear. A few moments later, everybody got up and left the classroom, eager to start their weekend. Harry got up slowly and gathered his belongings.

"You should go to bed, Harry. You look terrible," Hermione stated.

"Thanks, Hermione, that makes me feel loads better." Harry walked out of the classroom, with Hermione right behind him.

It happened in a split second. Malfoy emerged from behind the door of the classroom and grabbed Harry around his waist.

"So how about that backrub, Harry?" Malfoy whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry exploded. He wheeled around and took a swing at Malfoy's face, hitting him hard. The next second, Harry had his wand out and put a Leg Locker Curse on him.

Malfoy collapsed to the ground bleeding from his nose and split lip.

Hermione had her wand out as well and aimed it at Malfoy.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked, never taking her eyes off Malfoy.

"I…" Harry stammered. Then he stepped forward. He lowered his wand and kneeled next to Malfoy.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione cried.

Several students were watching them, curious about the outcome of the fight.

"I'm sorry, Draco," Harry said, his voice shaking.

Everyone's eyes went wide in surprise. Hermione shook her head violently. Harry had been ready to kill Malfoy only moments before, and now he was _apologizing_?

"What the devil is going on here?"

Snape emerged from the classroom. Pansy Parkinson was right behind him; obviously, she had warned Snape when she saw Malfoy was being attacked by Harry.

Snape took out his wand and cast a Finite Incantatem at them both.

"Potter. Malfoy. Inside. Now."

Snape didn't have to raise his voice to be life-threateningly scary.

Harry snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and followed Snape into the classroom. Malfoy got to his feet and walked in as well. The door slammed shut behind him.

"What on earth were you two thinking?" Snape hissed at them from behind his desk.

"Potter! Hurting another student and cursing him? And you," he looked at Malfoy with contempt, "I should report you to the authorities for using an Unforgivable Curse on Potter."

Harry gasped. An Unforgivable? But…

"I'd like to see you try and prove that, Professor," Malfoy said quietly. "No one saw or heard the curse."

"Don't take me for a fool, Malfoy!" cried Snape. "I know an Unforgivable when I see one! You put an Imperius Curse on Potter!"

"Pfft. Everyone in our year knows that Potter can fight the Imperius Curse. He was fourteen when he successfully fought off Crouch Jr's curse in front of the entire Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

Snape was fuming now.

"You do realize you will go to Azkaban for this, Malfoy?"

Malfoy shrugged. "I don't think so, Professor. Should you choose to report me to the authorities, it will be your word against mine. And we both know who will come out the winner – the one with the power, the money and the Malfoy name."

Snape sat back in his chair. He seemed to be thinking hard for a moment.

"Fine. You two will both do detention until the end of the year. Three nights a week. You will hand in your brooms, and you will both be banned from the Quidditch pitch for the remainder of the year."

"_What?_" Harry yelled. "You can't do that! He attacked me!"

Malfoy's face fell when he heard Snape ban him from the Quidditch pitch. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"Don't argue with me, Potter. After seven years of detention you should know better than to argue about punishments. Go get your brooms. You will be in detention on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday nights. Eight sharp, my office."

Snape waved his hand, motioning for them to go.

Harry stomped off furiously. He ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, got his Firebolt and ran back down to Snape's office.

He almost crashed into Malfoy right in front of the door.

"You bastard," Harry hissed. "I will never _ever_ forgive you for this. I don't give a rat's arse about detention, but not being allowed to play Quidditch? I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you for that."

Malfoy ran a hand through his hair in an uncharacteristically embarrassed motion.

"Look, Potter, I got banned from the pitch as well. I didn't think Snape would go that far."

"Well he did! You know what? You can go to hell! I won't talk to you or even look at you for the rest of the school year!"

Harry pushed the door open, threw his broom inside and ran off.

Malfoy sighed, staring at Harry's back. Then he walked into Snape's office, picked up the Firebolt and gave his Head of House both his and Harry's broom.


	6. Detention

-

Trying to keep Draco in character. It's hard sometimes with H/D slash. So bear with me. On with the fic!

-

**Chapter Six – Detention**

"For Salazar's sake, Sev, did you have to be so harsh?"

Malfoy sat on the edge of Snape's desk and looked down on him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"You wanted my performance to be real, didn't you, Draco?" Snape smiled. "And what better way to punish you both than taking away your Quidditch privileges?"

Malfoy clenched his fist.

"I feel _really_ passionate about Quidditch, Sev."

"I know. But it seems you also feel very passionate about Harry Potter," Snape smirked.

Malfoy shrugged.

"He's been number one on the list ever since he defeated the Dark Lord, Sev. And he's no pushover. I like a challenge."

"Well, as long as you remember what you owe me."

"I'll get you your Time Tome. I don't know why you need it though. Wizards have been researching it for ages and they never found out what it does."

"My motivations are really none of your business, Draco," Snape said with a smile.

"Now, good luck with the Potter boy. I'll arrange a nice detention for you."

"Make it a physical one, will you?" Malfoy said, hopping off the desk and making his way to the door.

"Of course."

Malfoy left Snape's office, once more with a horrible smirk on his face.

-

The next evening, after dinner, Harry went to Snape's office. Hermione and Ron insisted on walking him there, but Harry didn't see the point.

"He'll be alone with me for hours during detention. Don't bother. I'm giving him the silent treatment until the end of the year and after that, I'm looking forward to never seeing Draco fucking Malfoy again, thank you very much."

He knocked on the door.

"Enter," he heard Snape's voice say. He entered the office and saw Malfoy was already there, looking more annoyed than ever.

"Follow me," Snape said and swept out of his office.

Snape took them outside and stopped in the middle of a grassy side of the hill.

Harry saw red flags marking a large square and groaned. He suspected what they would have to do.

"Hagrid wants this part of the grass taken out and the soil below removed for about two feet. You'll find tools right over there. You may return to the castle by midnight and not a minute earlier."

Snape turned around and made his way back to the castle.

Harry shot Malfoy a death glare and walked over to the gardening equipment. He grabbed a shovel and started to strategically remove patches of grass. Malfoy watched him for a while, then grabbed a shovel as well and followed Harry's example.

- _So… Does telepathy count as conversation?_

Harry was determined not to answer. He concentrated on mutilating the grass, imagining it had Malfoy's face on it.

- _For what it's worth, Potter, I'm sorry. I really hate not being able to play Quidditch anymore this year. It stinks._

Harry didn't answer. The sun vanished behind the horizon, and Harry took out his wand and muttered a spell. A bright sphere of light shot out of his wand and hovered over them, lighting the mutilated patch of grass.

After half an hour, it started to rain. Harry heard Malfoy groan and smiled.

_Serves you right, you jerk. Let's see how you like having blisters all over your pretty little hands._

Harry was used to heavy gardening duties at the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia never cared what kind of weather is was, and Harry silently thanked her for that.

He continued his work, his steady motions keeping him warm. He glanced over at Malfoy and smiled again. He had never seen the Slytherin prince look so utterly miserable.

They succeeded in taking out all the grass before midnight. Harry started to dig away the soil beneath, shoveling it into the wheelbarrow. Malfoy took the wheelbarrow as soon as it was full and emptied it a good twenty feet away.

They switched roles every fifteen minutes without speaking and Harry nearly jumped when Malfoy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Midnight, Potter. Let's get back to the castle."

Harry nodded and put away his shovel. He was tired, cold and wet, but when he looked back, he concluded they had made excellent progress. He fell into stride with Malfoy, still not speaking. Malfoy seemed too exhausted to speak; he was used to Quidditch practice, but not to manual labor.

Harry just couldn't help himself and thought:

_Bet you'd love a backrub now, wouldn't you?_

Malfoy stopped and stared at Harry for a moment, then shook his head and started walking again.

- _Go ahead, laugh at me. Make my day._

Harry smiled and followed Malfoy, running the last few meters and hurrying inside.


	7. Veela

-

Introducing the Veela. Oh just read on, will you?

Lol. Enjoy the chappie!

-

**Chapter Seven – Veela**

Fleur's cousin arrived the next day after classes. Her name was Mireille, and she was staying in Gryffindor Tower. From the moment she walked in, students were swarming around her, fighting to get her attention. Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded happily to one another: this would really throw Malfoy off Harry's scent.

The Gryffindors had all taken an Indifference Potion so they wouldn't fall for Mireille's charm. Fred and George had been happy to provide it to them; they had invented it as soon as Fleur had become their sister-in-law. They didn't sell it at their shop though.

Everyone was very eager to go down to dinner.

"I just want to see the look on his face when he sees her," Ron said, smiling like a well-fed cat. "He'll be drooling all over her. He'll humiliate himself in front of the entire school, can you imagine?"

They went into the Great Hall, followed by students of all Houses who tried to talk to Mireille. As soon as Harry entered the Hall, he looked at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was whispering something into Pansy Parkinson's ear, and they both smirked.

_Oh damn. I don't like the looks on their faces._

Students from the Slytherin table were getting up to get a better look at Mireille, but Malfoy remained in his seat, still looking highly amused by his fellow students fussing about.

_He is completely unaffected by her… How? How does the son of a bitch do it?_

Malfoy gave Harry a thumbs up and mouthed: 'Great plan!'

Both he and Pansy burst out laughing after that.

Harry frowned and sat down. He wasn't hungry anymore.

-

Mireille had been sent home the next day. The Gryffindors had concluded she didn't affect Malfoy at all.

"Thanks for your help, Mireille," Ron said, shaking her hand in the Entrance Hall.

"It was my pleasure," Mireille said. "I hope to see you all again soon."

They watched her leave and sighed in unison.

"That loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione burst out. "How did he find out what we were planning? How did he know a way around the Veela charm?"

Harry shrugged.

"Dunno. I already knew Malfoy was not to be underestimated. Maybe he knows how to make an Indifference Potion as well."

"Impossible," Ron said angrily. "Fred and George have been keeping it a secret, they make it for family use only."

Harry thought for a minute.

"Was he ever affected by Veelas?" he suddenly asked. "How did he react to Fleur in fourth year?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, then back to Harry.

"I never saw him around her," Hermione said hesitantly. "But that doesn't mean anything, now does it?"

Ron whacked her on the head gently.

"Don't be ridiculous, 'Mione. That girl attracted anyone in a vicinity of two square miles. I never saw Malfoy around her either."

Harry groaned and slapped his forehead.

"We should have looked into this before we invited Mireille."

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter plan A failed. We'll always have plan B. Neville tells me his potion will be ready tomorrow. But, Harry, you will have to think of a way to get Malfoy to drink it."

Harry smiled grimly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll drink it. I'll have plenty of opportunity to slip him some potion during detention."

_I will make him fall if it's the last thing I'll do._


	8. Potion

-

Next part of the plan is carried out. Exciting… Enjoy and please review if you want to share your opinion!

-

**Chapter Eight – Potion**

"Malfoy, get your arse over here and take that wheelbarrow away, will you?"

Malfoy raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"So, we're on speaking terms again, huh?"

They were finalizing their work on Hagrid's new garden, or whatever it was going to be in the future.

Harry had realized he needed to be on speaking term with Malfoy before he could slip him the potion. So he had decided to break the silence.

"I still hate you and my answer's still no, but other than that, yes, we're on speaking terms again."

Malfoy smirked. He looked tired and sweaty.

"Let me congratulate you on the Veela scheme. I needed a good laugh."

"Unless you want me to kill you with this shovel, I suggest you wipe that grin off your face," Harry said threateningly.

"Like you could kill anyone," Malfoy sneered. "I bet if Voldemort had known how to look cute, he'd still be alive now."

Harry shuddered.

"Voldemort could've looked like a fluffy bunny for all I care, I'd still kill him any minute of any day. He killed my parents."

Malfoy leaned on his shovel, looking at Harry curiously.

"Hateful little bastard, aren't you?"

Harry's head shot up and he glared at Malfoy, but then he noticed Malfoy was actually smiling at him. Harry nearly dropped his shovel in surprise.

_What the hell is he trying to pull?_

_"_I'm not trying to pull anything, Potter. I just never took you for the vengeful type. I thought Gryffindors were all the forgiving type."

"As long as they're not after my family or friends, I'm willing to forgive," Harry growled. "But when they are… Well, I guess the world already knows what I'm capable of when I truly get mad."

Malfoy's smile became wider.

"You know what, Potter? I think I'm actually starting to like you."

"Still hate you. Still not gay. Et cetera. For a cunning Slytherin, I think you're quite thick, Malfoy."

Malfoy shook his head.

"I'm just determined to get what I want, Potter. And I did escape the terrible Veela you set loose on me."

Harry couldn't help himself. He needed to know how Malfoy did it.

"Why didn't she affect you?"

Malfoy threw his shovel aside carelessly and stretched lazily.

"What do I get when I answer that question?"

Harry sighed annoyed. He should have seen this coming.

"Nothing. Forget I ever asked."

Malfoy snorted.

"Coward."

Harry got back to work, saying: "You'd probably want something physical in return, and I'm not going to fall for that. You're a slut, Malfoy."

Harry half expected Malfoy to attack him. He wheeled around in surprise when he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"And proud of it. I'll tell you how I resisted the Veela charm. I'm a pureblood wizard of noble family, Potter. We are immune to Veela charm from birth, because we're not allowed to mix with anyone other than pureblood wizards and witches."

Harry's mouth fell open.

"But you…"

"…have fucked half the students in the school? I was talking about marriage, Potter. I can fuck anyone I want."

Malfoy flopped down on the grass and wiped his sweaty forehead.

"Merlin's Mercy, I'd kill for a drink right now."

Harry just couldn't believe his luck. He reached into his robes and took out the bottle of water he had prepared earlier.

"Here." He threw it over to Malfoy, who eyed the water warily.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you, Potter?"

Harry tried to look indignant.

"Malfoy, if I were going to kill you, I'd use the shovel."

Malfoy cracked a smile.

And drank the Love Potion.


	9. Broomshed

-

True Draco fans already knew… He's invincible! Read this chapter and you will all realize it. I'm particularly proud of Harry's answer to Draco's 'Missed me?' Please feel free to use that phrase any time! Enjoy!

-

**Chapter Nine – Broomshed**

One week had passed. Harry and his fellow Gryffindors were following Malfoy all over the castle, but nothing happened. They all held their breath when they saw Filch in the corridors, but Malfoy seemed completely unaffected once again.

"Do you believe this guy?" Harry fumed after dinner. "First he's unaffected by Veelas, and now he's immune to Love Potions? It's bloody impossible! I watched him drink it!"

"Neville, are you absolutely sure that you got it right?" Hermione inquired.

"Of course I got it right! Love Potions are very easy to brew, I could've made one in first year!" Neville looked indignant. He knew his plants, and he knew his potions. There was no way he had made a mistake.

"Calm down, mate. It just seems Malfoy is a little smarter than we thought," Ron said. "We need some more ideas."

"Well, work on more ideas. I'm late for detention," Harry said, getting up and heading for the portrait hole.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "Be careful, alright?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Harry made his way to Snape's office.

"Potter. Seems you'll be at the Quidditch pitch after all," Snape welcomed him with a nasty smile.

"The broomshed needs to be cleaned thoroughly. Mr. Malfoy will join you shortly."

Harry sighed and set off to the Quidditch pitch. When the stands came into view, he realized how much he missed flying.

_Damn Malfoy for getting me into this mess. Missing the last match of the season. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. And I wanted to rub Malfoy's face in the dirt during the final match. It would have been the perfect end of the school year._

Harry arrived at the broomshed and opened the door. He groaned. The shed was an impossible mess. This would take hours and hours. And where the hell was Malfoy anyway?

He turned on the light and started to empty the shed completely, tossing everything outside. After ten minutes, Malfoy emerged from behind the pile of various objects Harry had just thrown out.

"Missed me?" he asked cheerfully.

"Like Voldemort," Harry growled. "Where the hell were you anyway?"

"I just had a little chat with your friend Longbottom," Malfoy continued. "Because even though I already knew he was brewing a Love Potion, I never found out who it was meant for. Honestly, Harry… _Filch?_ That's just nasty."

Harry dropped the pieces of Quidditch protection gear he was holding and stared at Malfoy in astonishment.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?"

Harry jumped over the pile of brooms and lunged at Malfoy. They both fell to the ground and Harry pinned the Slytherin down violently.

"Gee, Harry, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Malfoy smirked.

"WILL YOU STOP MOCKING ME YOU SON OF A BITCH?" Harry yelled, beyond furious.

"I'm not mocking you," Malfoy said innocently. "I was only defending myself. Honestly, Harry. You hit me, jinxed me, tried to make me do unspeakable things with some Veela and Filch. Oh, and you knocked me over just know. What on earth did I do to deserve that?"

"I'm going to kill you," Harry hissed. "You will not humiliate me any further."

Malfoy suddenly stopped smirking.

"You can't kill me. I just know you can't," Malfoy whispered. "But, just to be on the safe side…"

Malfoy threw Harry off of him in one fluid motion and got up.

"Now calm down, you moron. I was only teasing you."

Harry got up as well, still shaking with rage. He had his wand out and aimed it at Malfoy.

Malfoy's eyes became hard and cold all of a sudden.

"So, you're serious? Then by all means, Potter, go ahead. Kill me. I dare you."


	10. Realization

-

Sorry for the cliffhanger from the last chapter. I hate reading them but I love writing them. No more comments from me, on with the fic! Enjoy!

-

**Chapter Ten – Realization**

Harry's green eyes were darkening. Tears were running down his face and he didn't even realize it.

"Why?" Harry choked out. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Cold grey eyes were staring at him. Malfoy remained silent.

_Tell me! Tell me why you're doing this!_

- _No._

Malfoy was still staring at Harry.

"Is it just another challenge? Do you want to find out what it's like to fuck the Boy Who Lived? Goddamn you, Malfoy!"

Malfoy smiled.

"What if I told you this was never about fucking you in the first place, Harry?"

Harry dropped his wand in surprise and Malfoy lunged at him, pinning him to the wall of the shed and restraining his arms.

Malfoy shook his head sadly.

"You Gryffindors are all so easily fooled into believing what you want to believe. Were you really going to kill me, Harry? Or were you waiting for an excuse to drop that wand?"

Harry was trying to wrestle free, but it was useless. Malfoy was bigger and stronger than he was.

"I think you need to reconsider how you feel about me, Potter," Malfoy advised. "Because there's no one at Hogwarts who can get to you like I do. Everytime you hurt me, you feel sorry afterwards. You saved my life last year. You couldn't kill me just now even after the horrible ordeal I put you through the past few weeks. So stop lying to yourself. You have feelings for me."

Harry sobbed and looked into Malfoy's silver eyes.

"I do," he choked out. "Happy now?"

Malfoy's gaze was becoming too intense and Harry cast his eyes down again.

"But I know you, Malfoy, and you could never love me. You couldn't possibly give me what I want. I'm searching for a loving and caring relationship, but all you want is meaningless sex. You'll tire of me and cast me aside as soon as you're done with me. So the answer is still no. I will not submit to you, however tempting it may be."

Malfoy smirked.

"Whatever happened to the part where you're not gay?"

"Oh screw you, Malfoy. You know full well how bloody attractive you are. Most wizards swing both ways. You're the living proof of that."

Harry looked up at his rival again.

"So, Malfoy, now you know my darkest secret. What are you going to do, take me by force?"

Malfoy grinned.

"You wish. No, we're going to clean out the broomshed."

He released Harry and got to work like nothing had happened.

Harry stared at Malfoy blankly for a few minutes, still trembling.

_I don't believe this. He's really going to pretend nothing happened?_

Malfoy finished clearing out the entire shed. He sat down outside and started on the pile of brooms. They needed to be polished and clipped.

Harry slowly pushed away from the wall and followed Malfoy outside.

"You're unbelievable, Malfoy, you know that?" Harry said weakly.

"I know. I got what I wanted though. I made you realize you have a huge crush on me."

"I do not!" Harry protested.

"Whatever. I'll tell you what happened and how I've been outsmarting you and your Gryffindor crew." Malfoy grabbed the nearest broom and started to clip its tail twigs.

"The same day I sent you that note in Potions class, I've been hiding near the Gryffindor entrance with Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe followed your friend Longbottom and put him under the Imperius Curse. He never made a Love Potion. Salazar knows what he brewed, but Crabbe made sure it would be harmless.

Goyle intercepted Weasley's owl. I was fully aware of your plans to bring in the Veela girl. I had nothing to worry about though, since I was already immune to the Veela charm. So you see, Harry, it wasn't all that hard to come out on top."

Malfoy was polishing the broom handle in a very suggestive manner.

"Will you stop that, please?" Harry asked, blushing violently.

"Why? Does it make you uncomfortable, Harry?" Malfoy asked lustfully.

"It does."

Malfoy put down the piece of cloth he had been polishing the broom with and looked at Harry intently.

"You know, Harry, there's two ways to have sex. One is the kind you're probably used to, the loving and caring relationship type if you will. It's based on the illusion that you can actually prove your love to each other by 'making love'."

Malfoy grimaced at his own words.

"And then there's the second type. This one has nothing to do with the romantic bullshit. Type two is all about physically wanting someone. Aching for someone, thirsting for someone. If you can't get them, you are sure you're going to die. You're willing to sell your soul to the devil to get your hands on them."

Malfoy sighed. His cheeks were flushed and he looked extremely horny.

"So, Harry, which type of sex would you prefer? The tamed version that couldn't possibly satisfy anyone, or the wild, wanton and true type of sex?"

Harry shook himself and tried to gather his thoughts. Hearing Malfoy talk about sex so passionately was getting him aroused fast.

"I… You make it sound like the first type is all wrong." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Tell me, Harry. What went wrong with you and Ginny?"

Harry looked up in surprise. He hadn't seen that one coming.

"We… It just didn't work. Voldemort drove us apart."

"Ha! What a load of crap! If you two were meant to be, Voldemort would have got you closer instead of further apart. So tell me, Harry… Did she satisfy you?"

Silver eyes were closely watching Harry's reaction. He blushed bright red and said: "That's none of your business, Malfoy!"

"I'll take that as a no then. Thanks, Harry. Tonight has been really educational."

Malfoy took out his wand and spelled the Quidditch equipment clean. He levitated the pile and put everything back in the shed magically.

"Malfoy! What the hell are you doing?" Harry cried indignantly.

"Snape failed to mention the 'no magic' rule to me tonight," Malfoy shrugged. "Come on, Harry. You look like you could use a good night's sleep."


	11. Tower Part 1

-

Oooh… Harry gets kidnapped. Malfoy finally reveals his true intentions. Exciting! Stop reading this stupid author's note and get cracking on reading the actual chapter!

Lol. Enjoy. And if you have a minute to spare, please drop me a line. I'd love to find out what you think.

-

**Chapter Eleven – Tower Part I**

"Oompf!"

Harry was grabbed from behind when he was on his way to Gryffindor Common Room. His arms were restrained magically and he heard someone hiss into his ear:

"You'd better come quietly, Potter, or we'll hex you into next week."

Goyle. The other one had to be Crabbe then.

Harry was dragged off to the Astronomy Tower and he wasn't surprised when they found Malfoy waiting for them.

"Good job, you two," Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle. "Hand him over."

Harry was roughly shoved into Malfoy's direction and he felt Malfoy twist one arm behind his back.

"Leave us. Lock the door behind you."

Crabbe and Goyle obeyed without looking back.

"What the hell, Malfoy?" Harry yelled. "Let go of me!"

"No," Malfoy said simply. "You keep turning me down, Potter. But as you know, I always get my way. So let me tell you the story of my life for a change."

Malfoy turned Harry around and pushed him up against the wall. He restrained Harry's hands over his head magically and stepped back, staring at his captive.

"I grew up believing I was better than other people. My parents were always busying themselves with anything but me. They didn't really care about me or each other, for that matter. It was a set marriage. Father was into the Dark Arts, my mother had no choice but to follow him wherever he went. I idolized my father, and always tried to get his attention. I mastered some of the Dark Arts on my own, trying to imitate him.

Growing up alone, without any friends, made me cold and indifferent toward other people. I already had my entire future planned out for me; go to Hogwarts, be Sorted into Slytherin, finish my education, become a Death Eater like my dear father. But that wasn't the end of the nightmare.

My parents would see to it that I married a pureblood witch for their convenience, to produce the perfect Malfoy heir. No one ever asked me what I wanted. No one ever cared. Not killing Dumbledore was the first decision I ever made on my own. My parents still hate me for being so weak. Ha. If only they'd know about my outrageous behavior here at school. They'd both have a heart attack."

Malfoy walked up to Harry and grabbed the front of his robes.

"And then I came up with the perfect plan to end it all. You always whined about how Voldemort was ruining your life? Well, you killed him. You're free now, and you don't even seem to realize it. It still pisses me off, Potter." Malfoy let go of Harry's robes and started to pace back and forth.

"I, however, am not free. I'm doomed to live the rest of my life in chains. And I refuse to do that. I may be an arrogant, conceited son of a bitch, but I have some pride. I will not marry some woman I've never met because I'm supposed to produce an heir.

And then I began to consider killing myself."

Harry gasped in shock.

"Surprised? You shouldn't be. You know me, Potter, and you know I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get my way. But suicide wasn't an option. Wizards always find out, and even though I hate my parents, I can't embarrass them with my suicide. The Malfoy name would never recover.

So I came up with a plan. I would piss you off so you would kill me. Simple, but I miscalculated. Not only was it impossible to get to you at first, because of your stupid friends, but I couldn't get you angry enough. I thought I succeeded when we were cleaning out the broomshed a few nights ago, but then the worst thing happened.

You said you had feelings for me."

Malfoy turned around and faced Harry.

"So I can kiss my plan goodbye. I can't even get someone who has hated me his entire life to kill me. I'm a complete failure."

Harry looked back at the Slytherin. He had never thought Malfoy would go this far. He had no idea…

"Release me," Harry choked out.

Malfoy turned to stare out of the window, and carelessly waved his wand in Harry's general direction.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Malfoy whispered. "I'm fucked."

Harry rushed up to Malfoy, grabbed his shoulder and punched him. Hard.

"You bloody idiot!" he yelled furiously. "Are you insane? You're eighteen, you can make your own choices! Why would you care about what your parents want?"

Malfoy was leaning against the windowsill, carefully touching his split lip.

"It's not that simple, Potter," he said depressed. "My father has ways to make sure I obey him."

Harry looked at Malfoy and suddenly understood.

"That bastard uses the Cruciatus on you?" he asked incredulously.

Malfoy nodded. "I'm not strong enough to fight him."

"Then ask for protection!" Harry cried.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Malfoy spat sarcastically. "I have loads of friends who'd like to help me!"

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy and closed the distance between them.

"Just tell me one thing, Malfoy. Did you really want me, or was it all just an act?"

Green eyes tore into silver ones.

- _I've always wanted you…_

Harry blinked once and then crushed his mouth to Malfoy's.


	12. Tower Part 2

-

Finally. The boys get busy. But will it be a happy ending? Read it and weep people! Muhahaha. And please let me know what you think. I really appreciate it if you do.

Enjoy!

-

**Chapter Twelve – Tower Part II**

Malfoy kissed back eagerly, completely ignoring his split lip. He switched positions with Harry and pushed him up against the wall once more, never breaking the kiss.

Harry was in heaven. Malfoy's mouth was hot and wet and his tongue was velvet. Malfoy's hands were holding his over his head, and slowly slid down to his chest, his sides…

Harry moaned into the kiss when Malfoy's hands cupped his buttocks and pulled him even closer. Harry sucked Malfoy's lower lip and savored the metallic taste of his blood. The Slytherin hissed in pain and pulled back.

Their eyes met, burning with lust.

Harry felt Malfoy's hips grind against his and he threw his head back, moaning loudly.

Malfoy took his chance and attacked Harry's neck with his mouth.

Harry hissed in combined pain and pleasure when Malfoy bit down on the nape of his neck.

"Oh sweet Merlin," Harry gasped when Malfoy unbuttoned his shirt at top speed. Malfoy kissed and licked his way down sensually and Harry grabbed the windowsill and Malfoy's shoulder for support.

Malfoy had no intention of stopping and undid Harry's pants.

"Draco…" Harry wheezed.

Draco looked up briefly and smiled.

Harry closed his eyes when he felt Draco's tongue and lips on his arousal. Then his mouth closed around it completely and Harry gasped for air.

Draco was using magic on him.

Holding Harry's hips firmly in place, Draco made sure he brought his lover close to his climax. Sucking hard, tongue swirling, his hand firmly around the base of Harry's cock, Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself.

- _So close… He's ready._

Draco released Harry's hips and glanced up, nodding his consent.

Harry buried his hands in Draco's impossibly golden hair and thrust into his mouth, soon contracting into a violent orgasm.

Draco sucked hard when he felt Harry's body contract, practically sucking his come out of him.

Harry looked down on Draco and crumpled to the ground, his legs no longer willing to support him.

He grabbed Draco's face and pulled him close, kissing him hungrily. Draco's lip was bleeding again, and Harry tasted his own semen and Draco's blood. It tasted so fucking _good._

- _So, Harry, are you ready for more?_

Harry opened his eyes.

"Hell yeah," he said hoarsely.

Draco wasted no time and spelled their clothes off. He positioned Harry on his hands and knees and leaned over him.

Harry shivered when he felt Draco's hot breath on his neck. Draco's mouth worked its way over Harry's back. Harry's nipples were pinched and his half-limp cock jumped back to full erection again.

_How the hell does he do that?_

Draco's hands were wandering lower, stroking Harry's stomach tenderly. One hand disappeared and grabbed a wand. Draco aimed two charms at Harry and immediately licked his cleft.

Harry froze. Not only had Draco just started a rim job on him, he felt something tug at his erection. Draco's magic was stroking his arousal firmly and Harry moaned at the sensation.

Draco used both hands to spread Harry's cheeks and licked, sucked, and prodded into Harry's tight hole.

_Now I know why he always gets his way… This feels incredible._

Harry's thoughts became hazy and incoherent after that. He focused on his cock being stroked and his arse being rimmed thoroughly.

Draco picked up his wand again a few minutes later, lubing himself with a spell.

"Harry…" he whispered.

"Do it," Harry growled, still being stroked by Draco's magic. "Merlin's Mercy, Draco, fuck me already."

Draco slowly pushed forward, burying himself inside Harry.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clawed at the ground. Draco was going too slow. Harry pushed back and heard Draco gasp in surprise when he was buried to the hilt into Harry's tight arse.

_Ow__. Maybe that wasn't such a great idea._

Draco waited, giving Harry time to adjust. Harry became aware of the magic on his cock again and the pain soon dulled. He looked back at Draco and nodded.

Draco pulled back and started to thrust slowly, trying to refrain from losing control and pounding into Harry. He shifted slightly, changing his angle, and heard Harry cry out in ecstasy.

_Bleeding Christ, whatever you just did, do it again…_

Draco lost control. He slammed in again and again, while Harry was screaming his name. His magic flared wildly around Harry's cock and they went over the edge simultaneously.

They collapsed to the floor in a tangled heap of limbs, trying to catch their breath.

"Harry…" Draco wheezed, looking utterly spent.

Harry turned around and faced Draco. His expression hardened.

"So, Malfoy, now you know. You finally fucked the Boy Who Lived," Harry said quietly. He got up and got his wand, using a cleaning charm to get rid of the semen dripping down his thighs.

"You can go back to your pathetic life now. By all means, spread the word that you won again. You'll always be a loser to me though."

And with those words, Harry spelled his clothes back on and left the Tower, leaving Malfoy naked on the cold floor.


	13. The Morning After

-

Well. This chapter speaks for itself, really. Hope you like it. Reviews make my day! I know, I'm pathetic and I need to get myself a life ;-)

On with the fic!

-

**Chapter Thirteen – The Morning After**

Harry didn't want to go down for breakfast, knowing everyone would point and stare. But he knew he would have to face his fellow students eventually.

_Oh well. My life can't get any worse than this. Let's get it over with._

He went down to the Great Hall, flanked by Ron and Hermione. His friends had picked up on his depressed mood and didn't speak on the way down. Harry was grateful. He wasn't in any mood to talk right now, even though no one knew what had happened last night. Yet.

He entered the Great Hall and braced himself for the drama that was about to come.

He was halfway to the Gryffindor table when he realized no one was even looking at him. He sat down, completely astonished, and looked around.

There was no indication whatsoever that anyone had the faintest idea what had come to pass last night.

Harry finally dared to look at the Slytherin table.

Malfoy was right there, looking as though he didn't sleep at all last night. He looked downright _depressed_. Miserable. And obviously, he hadn't told anyone about last night.

Harry frowned. He had left the Tower, had left Malfoy, to protect himself from the manipulative bastard. He knew full well that Malfoy would use him and then dump him. The only reason he had given in to the son of a bitch was…

_Yeah. Why DID I give in? Because I felt sorry for him? Because, deep down, I was just as curious about him as he was about me? Because maybe, just maybe, I actually wanted him?_

Harry shook himself. He was not going to allow this to get complicated. Yes, Malfoy had fucked him. Yes, it had been the best sex he ever had. He didn't regret a single second of it. And no, there would _not_ be any follow-ups.

_Settled then.__ The end._

Harry finished his breakfast, keeping conversations to a minimum, and got up to leave. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked with a concerned expression on his face.

Harry forced a smile.

"Yeah, fine. Just didn't sleep well."

Malfoy was walking out of the Great Hall about twenty feet ahead.

Suddenly, Blaise Zabini pushed past them, yelling:

"Oi, Draco! Did you fuck Potter yet?"

Malfoy froze. A cold breeze whirled around the students, taking their breath away. Then Malfoy turned around and punched Zabini hard.

Zabini fell to the floor, groaning in pain and looking up at Malfoy in shock.

Malfoy walked up to Zabini, a look of pure, unadulterated hatred on his face. Zabini scrambled back, looking terrified.

Malfoy bent down, grabbed the front of Zabini's robes and hissed: "Shut. The fuck. Up."

Then he turned around and stomped off. The temperature seemed to drop and the students shivered. Everyone stared at Malfoy's retreating form in complete shock.

Harry felt cold as well. The thought entered his mind before he could stop it.

_Oh shit. I hurt him. Badly._

He had never seen anyone this devastated before. The fact that Malfoy had subconsciously reacted wielding wandless magic said it all.

_I hurt him…_

Harry didn't think, he just reacted. He shot Zabini a death glare and ran away from the Great Hall, following Malfoy.

He caught up with the Slytherin right in front of the dungeon's entrance.

"Draco!" he cried desperately.

Malfoy turned around slowly, his face hard.

"Stay away from me," he growled. His magic was pouring off him in waves. Malfoy was confused and dangerous right now. Harry knew exactly how he felt. He had felt like this every time he had nightmares about Voldemort.

"No," Harry said. "God, Draco, I'm so sorry… I never knew…"

Malfoy glared at him.

"No, I suppose you never knew," he sneered. "Why do you think I wanted you to be the one to kill me in the first place?"

Harry gaped at Malfoy in shock. And he understood.

_Oh fuck. I'm so stupid. You did want me. You needed my help… And I cast you aside because I was afraid you would use me…_

Tears were welling up in Harry's eyes. His own magic began to react to the dark waves Malfoy was sending at him.

Harry broke down and cried, falling to his knees. He reached out a hand to Malfoy, shaking with remorse.

Malfoy's magic only increased and Harry looked up.

- _How can I ever trust you?_

_Please, Draco… I didn't know. You were right all along. I don't know you at all._

- _You have no idea how much I want to take your hand right now and forget this ever happened. But I can't, Harry. I just can't._

_Just let me hold you. Let me comfort you._

Harry got up slowly. Malfoy's magic caused him to feel ten times as heavy and he had to struggle to get closer to the Slytherin.

"Draco," Harry choked out. "_Please…_"

Malfoy's magic suddenly flared up and vanished. His face screwed up in defeat and he buried his head in Harry's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Harry repeated over and over.

Harry didn't know how long they had been standing there. His robes were soaked with Draco's tears. When he opened his eyes, he noticed they had an audience.

The entire school seemed to have assembled around them, watching them in awe, not daring to say a word.

_Great.__ Now everybody knows._

He squeezed Draco's arm.

_Draco__. Password. Now._

- _Morsmordre__._

Harry whispered the password to the Slytherin Common Room and pulled Draco inside.


	14. Everybody Knows

**Chapter Fourteen – Everybody Knows**

"Great, Potter, just great! Now everybody knows! You just signed my death warrant!"

Draco was fuming with rage. Harry sat on the edge of the bed, his back to the yelling Slytherin.

"I already told you, Draco," Harry said quietly. "You're eighteen. You can stand up to your father."

"The hell I can! Do you even remember my dad, Potter? Leader of the Death Eaters? Specialist in poisons and Legilimency? I _know_ I'm not strong enough to stand up to him."

Harry smiled.

"You're not alone anymore, Draco."

Silence.

Harry turned to face the trembling Slytherin and chuckled at Draco's bewildered expression.

"You'd do that?" Draco asked, his voice unsteady.

Harry nodded.

"Anything to see the look on his face when he finds out about us." He flashed Draco a wolf-like grin. "Did I mention that I hate your father, Draco? I guess we have more in common than you think."

"Bloody Gryffindor," Draco muttered. "Are you sure you want to do this? Nothing will ever be the same again for either of us."

Harry kept grinning.

"I'm sure. It's ridiculous, it doesn't make any sense at all, but I just know it's the right thing to do. We go out there and show them all."

Draco backed away from Harry a little.

"Show them what exactly?"

"That from this day on, we make our own choices. Merlin damn it, Draco, every step of my life was depending on what Voldemort was doing. Well, he's gone, and I'm free at last. And believe it or not, but so are you. Screw your father!"

Harry pulled Draco into a searing kiss.

_If you keep this up, we won't go out there and show them anything, Potter._

Harry, if possible, grinned even more. He reluctantly broke the kiss and whispered: "Oh we're going out there alright. Right now, Draco. God, Ron and Hermione are going to kill me…"

"I'll kill them first," Draco growled. "I still need to get back at Granger for what she did to my face in third year."

"Heh. Even I didn't see that one coming back then. Don't blame yourself."

"I don't. I blame her."

"You tried to get Hagrid fired. You deserved it," Harry stated.

"Zip it or you're not getting any tonight," Draco threatened.

"Yeah right," Harry rolled his eyes at Draco. "Now, let's go. We can still make it in time for Potions class."

"Snape is going to have a heart attack when he finds out I succeeded," Draco muttered.

Harry grinned. "No, that would be too good."

"Shut up Potter! I happen to like him!"

"Well he hates my guts, and even if I don't want him to die, I still think it'll be funny to see his face when he finds out his prized Slytherin has finally conquered the Boy Who Lived."

They went through the Slytherin entrance, still arguing about Snape.

"If I remember correctly, you jumped _me_, Potter," Draco hissed.

"I needed to do _something_. I couldn't let you just kill yourself," Harry whispered back.

"I'm touched. Literally, I guess."

They ignored the shocked faces of their fellow students and made their way to the dungeons. They entered the classroom and took their seats, right next to each other, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Better keep your eyes on the door, Potter," Draco whispered. "Weasley is going to hex us, I'm sure of it."

"Frankly, I'm more afraid of Hermione," Harry admitted. "I just wish I had talked to them before… Told them what happened…"

"Water under the bridge. Here they come."

Harry turned and watched his friends enter the classroom. They froze as they saw Harry sitting next to Malfoy.

"Harry, no way!" Hermione exclaimed, rushing up to him. "I heard rumors after breakfast, but I couldn't believe it. Still can't, to be honest… What did he do to you? Did he put an Imperius Curse on you or something?"

Draco huffed.

"Granger, Potter had the ability to fight off the Imperius Curse since he was fourteen. I didn't hex him."

Harry shook his head. "He didn't do such a thing, Hermione. I just… Listen, I'll explain all of this to you, but not now, alright?"

Hermione shot Draco a nasty look and then nodded. She went back to get Ron, who seemed to be rooted to the spot with an expression of utter horror on his face. She coaxed him into a seat.

Snape entered right after, his robes billowing behind him like always. When he turned around to look at his class, he froze when he spotted Harry sitting next to Draco. He quickly regained his composure, however, and merely quirked an eyebrow at Draco. Draco smirked his trademark smirk in return.

Potions class was rather enjoyable for Harry. Working together with Draco came with bonuses. Snape left him alone and went after other Gryffindors with his icy sarcasm. Harry actually managed to get their potion right, a rare thing to happen to him indeed.

But after Potions, he needed to talk with Ron and Hermione. And from the way Ron stomped off into the corridor, he just knew it wasn't going to be easy.

"Ron! Wait up!" Harry ran after him and grabbed his shoulder. "I know you hate me for doing this, but please just hear me out."

"NO! I will not hear you out! For Merlin's sake, Harry, just a few weeks ago you said you wanted to kill Malfoy and now you're his… ugh, I can't even say it. He's a bloody Slytherin, the son of a Death Eater and a royal jerk that makes every other nasty git in his House pale in comparison. He called Hermione a Mudblood, he insulted my family countless times… Did you forget how he insulted you and your parents?" Ron was fuming with rage.

Harry blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then he snapped.

He grabbed the front of Ron's robes and pushed him up against the wall violently.

"How FUCKING dare you," he hissed. "Yes, he insulted us all. And no, I have by no means forgotten. But let me tell you something, Ronald Weasley. You will not EVER insult him in front of me. D'you know why? Because we're together now. And we're not taking anyone's shit, especially not yours, about that fact. Aren't you supposed to be my best friend? Well, you're doing a hell of a job right now. I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm not asking for your understanding, just for you to give it one ruddy chance. And if you don't… let's just say it would be a waste to throw away a seven-year old friendship over some stupid House difference."

Ron's eyes went wide at Harry's outburst. Or it could be the fact that oxygen was becoming an issue because Harry's grip on his robes was still tightening.

"Potter," Draco said quietly, grabbing Harry's arms. "Let him go, you're choking him."

Draco pried Harry's arms off and looked at Ron.

"I know you hate me, Weasley," he said in the same quiet tone. "You have every right to. Just make sure you're not blinded by it. Harry's still your friend, and that will never change. Not unless you change it for the both of you."

Draco put a hand on Harry's shaking shoulder and pulled him away from the scene.

"For Salazar's sake, Potter, was that really necessary?"

Harry looked at Draco, still trembling all over.

"I'm sorry… I just got so mad…"

"Issues much?" Draco said with a great sense of irony.

"You're the one to talk," Harry muttered. "Damn it, I'm going to be as popular as I was during fourth year again. Ron not talking to me, everyone avoiding me as if I'm carrying around the plague. Great."

Draco shrugged.

"Whatever happened to being free and making your own decisions? Really, Potter, you're a complete nutter. This will blow over. In the mean time, you'd better worry about what my father is going to do to us when he finds out."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks.

"I just realized," he said. "I've never accomplished anything without the help of my friends."

Draco grabbed his arm and kept walking.

"Well la dee da. It's a good thing you've got me now. I have resources you dorky Gryffindors don't even have the audacity to dream of. We'll get your friends back, Potter, don't worry."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"How?"

Draco smirked. "Wait and see, Potter."


End file.
